1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling the operations of a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling the operations of a mobile device according to its internal temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been developed to simultaneously process a variety of functions, such as communication, multimedia, and the like. Mobile devices are getting thinner to enhance portability. However, thinner mobile devices have difficulty achieving efficient heat dissipation. Despite these difficulties that arise as mobile devices are made thinner, they are nonetheless required to execute an increasing variety of functions. For example, mobile devices may be developed with an increased number of processors, with an increased maximum clock speed, a larger Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen for improved brightness, a large capacity battery, a high resolution camera module, and the like. However, such increased functionality also causes undesirable heat generation in the mobile device.
Attenuation of heat generated from parts in a mobile device so as to cause the parts to remain under their maximum operating temperatures has been difficult because the mobile device cannot be turned off. Therefore, as the modules operate in the mobile device, heat is generated that increases the temperature therein. Although conventional systems control the clock speed using a temperature sensor in the processor, they cannot prevent the mobile device from overheating while in operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for attenuating the generation of heat from parts in a mobile device so as to cause the parts to remain under their maximum operating temperatures without the need to turn off the mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.